sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Malice Marapore
"I look at most things and I don't see anything worth liking. The only thing people are good for are instant entertainment when I stomp on them." ''- Malice Marapore '''Malice Marapore '''is the future daughter of Hamaveck the Hateful and Darka Marapore and the twin sister of Dexter Marapore. Although she is partially related to her cousins Alice and Edward Paramore, she detestes them and barely feels anything aside for loathing for them. Malice takes after her father a lot more than her brother does and is just as cold, cruel, sadistic and unfeeling as he is, thus making her a very potent threat to Alice and Edward. Personality Malice is very much like her father in that she feels practically many emotions openly yet she seems to go even further in this emotionlessness. She is barely seen smiling or even showing a single discernible emotion most of the time and remains a cold and heartless character throughout her time at high school. Despite this, Malice has definately shown to also hold her father's sadistic streak. She revels in the suffering of others and only seems to smile when she is torturing or hurting someone. Malice, having learnt to bottle up her emotions so effectively, can often suffer very violent, even psychotic, moments of emotion especially at times of rage or sadistic thrill. She can sometimes, very rarely, go completely beserk at someone if they have upset her enough and literally try and kill them. Conversly, she can also burst into hysterical laughter when she is having a good enough time, e.g. torturing someone and watching their pain or when her plans come to fruition. While she often expects to succeed in life, when someone has tried to stop her and it appears that they've failed, she feels intense pleasure at knowing that they had failed and she has suceeded, leading to her insane laughter and adding to her sadism. Powers and abilities '''Chaos Abilities: '''Malice inherited her mother and father's Chaos Abilities yet the mixture of two different strands of uncontrolled Chaos had a profound effect on her. The Chaos Powers she possesses are inexplicably erratic and dangerous yet not to herself. Having grown up with this power, the Chaos she had became Perfect Chaos at a young age yet considering their sources from Hamaveck and Darka, it is safe to presume that what Malice possesses is Perfect Dark Chaos. Malice was trained by Hamaveck since birth in how to use her abilities properly and this has helped her a great deal in supposedly controlling them yet due to Hamaveck's teaching and Malice's destructive nature, her powers are still very dangerous. Malice can use a huge array of chaos abilities ranging from Chaos Blast to Chaos Spear, only using Darka Chaos instead of the Light Chaos Shadow the Hedgehog or Alice Paramore uses. Theme Songs Main Theme: Breathe - The Prodigy Secondary Theme: The Witch - Clinic Family Theme: Lovesick Melody - Paramore Instrumental Theme: Night of Rain Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Evil Category:Chaos Abilities